


All He Ever Wanted Was A Job

by orphan_account



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Uncles, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Child Abuse, Familiars, Fluff and Angst, Grief, Grieving, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/No Comfort, Incorrect Pronouns, M/M, Magic-Users, Mild Music Refrences, Spells & Enchantments, Theater Gay, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Underage Drinking, Witches, Wizards, misuse of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Khonjin tries to summon his familiar and gets so much more- namely, his dead brother.





	All He Ever Wanted Was A Job

When you're hiding in a closet, you have to learn how to. That's what Khonjin had learned. How to quiet his own breathing and sit perfectly still, until danger had passed.

It was hard to believe that Khonjin could sit still and be quiet, but the Khonjin at home and the Khonjin away from home could have been two entirely beings- connected only by bruises and desperation for a real meal.

If he told Gino or Spag that most of his nights were spent curled in a ball, hoping to get to some shred of safety, they would not believe him.

And Khonjin didn't _want_ to be believed.

Because nobody needed to know he was hurting.


End file.
